Priscilla Kitaen (Wildstorm Universe)
: Kherubim resemble humans in appearance, but are physically far stronger and more durable and extremely long-lived, nearly immortal. However an evolutionary drawback to their near-immortality is that Kherans are almost infertile, only very rarely will a Kheran produce offspring. This effect is seen in real world natural environments, as longer living organisms will have fewer offspring than organisms with short lifespans. This is a natural check against overpopulation. * The Sight: Voodoo possess highly advanced telepathic abilities that were limited only by the fact that she had not received any formal training and mainly had naturally developed them. Named, 'The Sight' as most of these powers revolved around her ability to perceive things beyond ones normal sight, they are the focus of her prime abilities. The ones developed due to her status as a Kherubim/Human Crossbreed. The primary power in the Sight is the ability for her to perceive hidden truths. Shape-shifters have no solace from her. She can see a Daemonite possessing a human as it is. No disguise can hold up to this powerful ability, and it is exactly because of this, that the Daemonites wanted her so badly during the beginning and would occasionally target her specifically during later events. Hers are the eyes that cannot be fooled. The specific abilities that The Sight grants Voodoo are as follows: ** : Voodoo is a neophyte telepath in that she is quite capable of perceiving the thoughts of others. Be it the thoughts in a crowd, or receiving specific thoughts from individuals. She can read and manipulate the thoughts and emotions of others, and even shut off people's minds. Her powers increase proportionate to physical intimacy, enabling her greater ability to psychically manipulate and read others. ** Psi-Blast: Voodoo is powerful enough to focus her psionic energies into a very painful and direct attack. This, psi-blast was powerful enough to effect the Kherubim Lord Entropy. While perhaps, not as developed as say, Threshold's or Lynch's. A non-psi would be temporarily crippled by such an assault as their mind flares with a feeling like acid being poured upon it. ** True Sight: Voodoo is capable of seeing things as they are. She perceives things as the truth. No disguise holds up to her. No shape-shifter can hide from her powers and no Daemonite is safe when she is present. This power is infallible and so strong she need not be present with the person as she can apparently detect a Daemonite even over television and perhaps via photo's as well. She is capable of perceiving if someone is lying to her, as an older version of Voodoo was capable of reading the soul of Ripclaw and determining the truth from falsehood. ** Mental Separation: Voodoo has the ability to separate psyche's and manipulate such psionic patterns that she may perform literal 'separations'. Be it forcing a Daemonite to leave it's host, or purging a willing individual of unwanted parts of their soul and psyche, or separating and restoring damaged and trapped psyche's within others. Usually she does this via touch, however she can do this from a distance as well. Regardless, whenever she does it she is usually left drained and very vulnerable. Such as when she forced the Daemonite from Richtoffen's body, or when she separated Major Diane Lasell of Stormwatch's, psyche from S'yrn. She lacked the power to free Alexander Shaw. Usually very intense pain is involved for one or at times, both of the participants in a depossession and separation attempt. More often then not, the staggering and draining effect is shared by both Voodoo and her target as she, via her natural empathic abilities, seems to feel what they feel temporarily. ** : Voodoo has the ability to literally seize control over someone's mind, temporarily freezing and mentally controlling them. The less psionically resistant someone is, the easier it is for her to do this obviously. This is still a powerful ability as she was temporarily able to seize control over Spartan at one point during a training exercise. However, he later forced her out and the current version of Spartan is completely psi-immune. Voodoo is also able to enter minds, and manipulate an individuals powers and abilities from the outside. Which is how she shrinks Maul down whenever Maul loses control. ** : Voodoo is capable of very minor telepathic illusions, used to briefly distract and deter and opponent. She is powerful enough to effect even the highly developed mind of a Kheribum Lord like Entropy,with illusions so believable, they are staggering. ** : Voodoo seemingly has slight empathic abilities that generate a magnetic attraction about her that members of the opposite sex can't help but notice her. If she's in a room chances are someone will pick her out or have their eyes drawn to her. She is naturally appealing, this power enhancing her already considerable beauty. * : Voodoo learned a limited amount of voodoo magic from a Voodoo Priestess. Wishing to return to her voodoo rituals she sought to learn more from her southern roots. ** : Voodoo has the ability to reanimate and control dead bodies. * | Abilities = * : Zealot has trained her in the martial arts of The Coda. * : She was also mentored in the use of Voodoo magic by a High Voodoo Priestess. * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Described as the most gifted of gifted ones. Voodoo is perhaps one of the more powerful cross-breeds and SPB's around. She possess extreme potential and her powers when all added together, coupled with her coda training, and now potential training in the arts of voodoo magic. Make her one of the most fearsome individuals in Wildstorm, anyone would have to face. Her abilities cover a wide range and in the past she was limited only by her lack of experience and conviction. Now that she has both, she is a force to be reckoned with. * Voodoo has appeared in the following non-WildStorm Image publications: Savage Dragon #13 (Erik Larsen version) and #41. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:1992 Character Debuts Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:WildC.A.T.s members